


Little Memories

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom, Snow Sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff remembers that today is the day that Anna returns. There is just one problem, he doesn't have a welcome home present for her yet! Short on time, Kristoff struggles to find the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Memories

Kristoff squinted as he saw brightness behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes to see just a single speck of sunlight peaking through the curtains. He groaned loudly, rolled over and closed his eyes. Today was his day off, why in the hell was he awake right now?

 

_Just a few more minutes, that’s all I need._ He thought to himself. Yesterday had been absolute hell. The trip up the mountain to their usual spot was miserable. The path was filled with extra thick snow that had fallen the night before. Seeing as they were the first to travel threw it, they were the ones who had to re-create the path that used to be there. They had struggled all morning to get all the equipment up to the spot, pushing and shoving as much as they could. Even Sven had had a hard time, and he had grown up in this stuff. Finally, they had reached their destination. Their muscles were already screaming at them from the journey up there and cutting the ice only made it worse. Kristoff had never felt that much pain in his life. How he got through it, he honestly didn’t know. When they had finally loaded the last block of ice, he smiled knowing they were finally heading back. He would be able to rest, catch a nap, and maybe even get dinner with Anna. But then realization had hit him as he climbed into the sleigh.

 

Rolling over, Kristoff looked at the empty side of the bed. Anna was off with Elsa visiting Corona for diplomatic purposes. She had been gone for six days, now seven. He sighed deeply as he wished he could grab hold of her tiny frame and bring her close to him. He wanted to feel the heat from her body, her steady breathing against his chest and even fight to keep her wild hair out of his mouth when he nuzzled her. He smiled weakly thinking about her; he missed his Anna terribly. But she was supposed to be back soon, really soon. How many days did she say she would be gone?

 

Kristoff looked up at the ceiling, pondering their conversation from days ago.

 

“A week?” He had said half-heartedly.

 

“Just a week. I know, I know. You don’t like it when I’m gone longer than four days but it’ll go by faster than you think!” Anna had said, trying to smile. He had sighed and looked at her with a slight grin.

 

“Do you have to go?”

 

“Well, I did miss out the last time Elsa went and apparently the family was pretty disappointed so I don’t have a choice. We’ll get there, enjoy a ball, and then come straight back.” She said encouragingly, trying to lighten the mood. There was a pause between them, both wishing she didn’t have to go. As much as Kristoff respected the fact that she was royalty and she had specific duties, it didn’t mean he liked them. He had learned to like balls and had eased into the idea of her going on trips. But still, waking up without her next to him still hurt, even if he had done so years before he had met her. It was different now. Anna was his world, and not having her there made his life just seem empty. He looked at her solemnly, trying to force a grin. Anna then ran into his arms.

 

“I’m going to miss you.” She said, squeezing him tightly. He had then nuzzled his head into her neck.

 

“I bet I’ll miss you more.” Anna had giggled a little.

 

“I doubt that.”

 

Kristoff smiled a little as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew Anna’s longing for him was far greater than his, but he still missed her. His days had been less enjoyable knowing he was coming home to no one. There was no one to poke fun of, kiss, hug, snuggle with; he didn’t have that for six days. Today, however, he had the day off. Usually, his work distracted him from the missing piece. Now, he would have nothing to get her out of his mind.

 

Accepting the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He pushed back the sheets and headed over to the bathroom. Letting the warm water run in the tub, he undressed and slipped in. He let out a deep sigh as his muscles ached from being in the hot water. He lay in the tub, relaxing and letting his muscles enjoy the hot water. It was so nice to finally be able to relax for once. Kristoff couldn’t even remember the last time he didn’t have to get up for work. He closed his eyes, letting an image of Anna appear in his head. She looked lovely as usual, wearing one of her summer dresses that he absolutely loved to see her in. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it and she was smiling at him.

 

“Just a week.” Her voice repeated in his head. “Just a week.”

 

His eyes shot open. _SHIT_. She was coming back today. TODAY!. He groaned at the realization. Not because he didn’t want to her back, god no, but because he had promised himself that he would get her something to surprise her; and he had completely forgotten. He rubbed his forehead and began to bathe quickly. Jumping out of the tub as the water drained, he grabbed the nearest towel and dried off. He ran to his closet, pulled out some clothes, and began to throw them on. A sudden knock made him jump hard enough to drop his shoe.

 

“Mr. Bjorman?” It was Kai.

 

“Yes Kai?” He picked up his shoe and began to put it on.

 

“Making sure you’re awake. Breakfast is downstairs and—“

 

“No time for breakfast today Kai, I’m sorry.” He stood as he slipped on his shirt. 

 

“I’m guessing you remembered Princess Anna was returning today.”

 

“Yes sir I did, and I have to head out to the village.” He threw the towel at the bathroom and walked to the door and opened it. Kai took a step back in surprise and then continued.

 

“Getting something for the Princess I’m guessing?” He said with a smile. Kristoff stepped out of the room and out into the hallway.

 

“Yes sir. Seems I let the week slip right on by.” Kai chuckled a little.

 

“That’s alright. It’s only nine. They are not expected to return until around twelve. You have plenty of time to find something I’m sure.”

 

_I hope so._ He thought to himself.

 

“Thanks Kai. Tell the chefs I’m sorry about breakfast.” He took off down the hallway.

 

“I will Mr. Bjorman.” Echoed Kai’s voice down the hallway as Kristoff was already around the corner.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_I am in SO much trouble._ Kristoff thought as he sat down on a nearby bench. The whole “find Anna a surprise within four hours” was not going well. He passed several booths and shops but nothing had caught his attention.

 

“Wind chimes! Get you’re hand crafted, one of a kind wind chimes here!”

What would Anna do with a wind chime? Where would she put it?

 

“Ladies! Come get your colorful scarves here! We have silk to cotton, in every color and design!”

 

Anna already had too many scarves. As soon as winter would hit, she was outside playing in the snow constantly. She had stocked up on scarves rather quickly to the point that they filled up half of her wardrobe.

 

He had passed vase shops, flower shops, chocolate stores, jewelry stores; but there was just nothing that caught his attention. The castle had their own vases, he got her flowers all the time, the castle was stocked with a year’s supply of chocolate and he had no idea what kind of jewelry she would like.

 

He groaned and put his head in his hands. It was not looking good.

 

“Hey Kristoff!” He looked up to see Olaf waddling his way over to him. “What are you doing? Trying to nap on the bench or something? I don’t think that would be all that comfortable.” Kristoff let out a chuckle.

 

“No, I’m actually looking for something for Anna.” The snowman gasped and lifted his head right off his body with his hands in excitement.

 

“THAT’S RIGHT! She comes back today doesn’t she? Her and Elsa?” Olaf said with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Kristoff looked at the ground. “I was going to surprise her with something but I don’t know what to get her.”

 

“Oh Oh, I can help!” Olaf said happily. “Let’s see, OH how bout some chocolate?”

 

“The castle is stocked full with chocolates. All kinds too.”

 

“Oh, okay no worries. Um, FLOWERS! Flowers are always nice!”

 

“I get her flowers all the time Olaf.” The little snowman then faced the street and just started to name off things.

 

“A scarf?”

 

“She has too many as it is.”

 

“Books?”

 

“That’s a joke. She hardly reads unless she has to. Plus they have the entire library and--”

 

“Necklace?”

 

“I don’t know what she would like.”

 

“Earrings?”

 

“Same thing.”

 

“Same thing?” Kristoff sighed.

 

“I don’t know what she would like.”

 

“OH! Ok, um cookies?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pottery?”

 

“No.”

 

“Basket?”

 

“No.”

 

“Bread?”

 

“Bread?” Kristoff chuckled at him. “Olaf!”

 

“Oh, HA whoops, that wouldn’t exactly be a good present now would it?” Kristoff stopped chuckling and groaned again.

 

“It’s useless, I have no idea what to get her.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to get her something.”

 

“No, I do. She got me something last time so it’s only fair.”

 

“What did she get you?” Kristoff blushed. She had surprised him with a candle light bath and roses scattered all over the bathroom. Kristoff laughed to himself when he remembered how she had tried to be sexy. She had welcomed him in a red robe, swinging the sash in her hand. Her hair was down, just the way he liked it. She had begun to walk over to him, but ended up slipping on the water on the floor and falling right on her butt. He laughed to himself as he remembered that night clearly.

They had stayed in the tub till the water was cold, but neither had noticed. It was the best welcome home gift so far, and he wanted to return the favor; well, not entirely the same way. He wanted to actually get her something, not give. Though if it came down to it, returning the favor in that way wouldn’t be too bad.

 

“Kristoff? Hello?” Kristoff blinked as he realized he had spaced out.

 

“Oh, sorry, uh—she got me—something private.” He lied.

 

“Oh! That’s nice! I bet you liked it.” Kristoff chuckled to himself.

 

“Yeah, it was the best welcome home present. But, now I don’t know what to do to return the favor.”

 

“We’ll think of something.” Olaf said has he waddled his way over to bench and climbed up next to Kristoff. He could feel a few snowflakes from Olaf’s own cloud hitting his skin, creating goose bumps.

 

“I hope so.” Kristoff replied.

 

“Well, I’m not leaving here until we come up with her present.” Olaf paused. “Do you have any ideas?”

 

Kritsoff didn’t reply. He stared off into space, trying to think of something. He began to think about all the things she had in her room. There was her clothes; her ball gowns, her summer and winter dresses, her nightgowns. No help there. Shoes? Lord at the amount of shoes she had. There were shoes that matched every dress, and shoes that didn’t even have an outfit to match yet. He thought about what was in her trunk. It was filled with little knick-knacks she had saved from different events.

 

There were pictures that Elsa and her had drawn when they were little, napkins from all the places she had went to with her parents. She had saved a single flower from every bouquet Kristoff had gotten her and flattened them in one of her un-read books. There were a couple of seashells from their trip to the beach last summer, along with a bottle of the sand. There was a cutout from the picnic blanket Kristoff had used the day he had proposed to her. Anna had even saved the invitation, a small piece of her vale and a flower from her bouquet from their wedding. Her trunk was filled with little things like that, all from memories of her past. There was nothing else in her trunk except for the knick-knacks, and they filled up a lot of space.

 

She would always complain about how things would get crumbled up, creased, wrinkled, folded; it was a true mess inside her trunk. They deserved a better place to be than in her trunk.

 

Just then, Kristoff heard a bell from a near by store. A girl exited the shop, holding what seemed to be a large picture book. Kristoff watched as a girl walked out of the store. Kristoff followed her as she went to her mother and handed her the book with a smile on her face. The mother smiled happily, grabbed the little girls hand and walked off; book in hand. Kristoff stared at the women, then at the book and then he got it.

 

“Olaf! I know what I’m going to get her!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Anna fidgeted with her braid as she stood on the deck of the ship. She could see Arendelle off in the distance. She tried to contain her excitement by biting her lip. It took every ounce of strength she had not to jump over the ship and swim to shore. She was ready to be back.

 

The trip had been lovely. They had gotten to Corona easy enough, and the ball had been a lot of fun. She had gotten to meet the royal family, who were absolutely fantastic, and got to spend time with her sister.

 

“Anna? What are you doing?” Anna jumped at the sound of Elsa’s voice. She turned to see her standing beside her, smiling.

 

“Oh me? Oh, nothing. Just—uh—looking out at the water is all.” She smiled weakly at her sister, but Elsa knew her too well to know the smile wasn’t a real smile.

 

“We’ll be there in due time Anna.” Anna sighed and looked back out at the water. She had missed Kristoff so much. Sure she had a great time but he had been in her mind the whole trip. She was eager to feel his arms around her, his kisses on her forehead and the warmth of his skin against hers.

 

“Anna, come down to the room with me. We won’t be there for maybe another hour or so.”

 

“But,” Anna said looking at her, “I want to see him.”

 

“You’re not exactly going to be able to see him from here. Not unless you have the eyes of a hawk.” Elsa said as Anna giggled.

 

“Maybe I do.” Anna turned back to Arendelle and squinted. “I can see Kristoff standing on the dock right now! Oh, he is wearing my favorite shirt and he is smiling so big! I think I can see Sven there too!” Elsa laughed, but stopped when she saw the sadness written on her sister’s face. Anna felt Elsa’s cold hand on her shoulder. She looked at her,

 

“I know you missed him, and I know he missed you too. So why don’t you just come down below while we wait. It won’t do you any good to wait up here.”

 

“But—“ Anna began, but Elsa grabbed her hands.

 

“Anna, it’ll only take longer if you’re watching from here and you’ll go crazy waiting up here.” Anna wasn’t convinced, but Elsa then got a devilish grin. “I was able to sneak some chocolate from the ball.” Anna looked away, trying to hide her smile.

 

“I may have already found them.” Elsa gapped at her.

 

“How in the world did you know I had them?” Anna giggled and tapped her own nose.

 

“I can smell them from a mile away.” Elsa laughed.

 

“I should have known.” Elsa hooked arms with Anna and began to lead her away. Anna took one last glance out at the water and at Arendelle. Anna sighed and felt Elsa lay her other hand on her arm. She looked at her and Elsa was smiling kindly at her.

 

“I think you are in need of a pick-me up. Thankfully, I managed to get two boxes.” Anna grinned.

 

“I may have found that box too.” Elsa rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course you did.”

 

 

“Kristoff, she is going to love it!” Olaf said. Kristoff looked down at the snowman.

 

“I hope so.”

 

“She will! Trust me, I’m a love expert.” Kristoff chuckled.

 

“Why don’t you wait for us at the castle Olaf? Let me give Anna her present, and we will meet you there.”

 

“Oh, okay. You want some aloneeeee time.” He did his little laugh. “I see what you’re doing. Ok, I’ll see you at the castle. Bye Kristoff!”

 

Kristoff watched the snowman waddle away as he himself continued down the walkway to the dock. He could see a large vessel at the end of the ship; it’s large white sails and massive size making it obvious that it was the royal ship. His heart skipped a beat when he saw them lowering the steps from the boat onto the dock. He picked up his pace, careful to hide his gift behind him.

 

Kristoff watched as the men began to unload the cargo, but it’s most precious cargo had yet to come off the boat as he came to it. He looked up at the large vessel, hoping to see a glimpse of a redhead upon it. He stood impatiently below, shifting his feet as he waited. He kept his gaze on the edge of the ship, scanning it up and down for any sort of sign. Finally, he saw the blonde hair of Elsa and a little bit of red coming in and out of view as though Anna was skipping her way across the ship. Kristoff chuckled when he saw that he was right. Elsa walked into view while Anna skipped her way to the ship’s opening. Their eyes met. Anna smiled and immediately began to run down the steps.

 

She tripped halfway down, caught herself and continued to run, just barely avoiding falling into the water. Kristoff couldn’t help but laugh and he was certain Elsa was doing the same. He watched as Anna came to the end of the steps, smiling from ear to ear. He prepared himself for what she would do next. He smiled as she ran towards him, leapt at him and he caught her with his right arm; his left was holding the present behind him.

 

He held her up with his arm, squeezing her tightly. He let himself enjoy having her back in his arms, well arm, again. He took a deep breath, smelling the strawberry shampoo in her hair. He lifted his head, looking into her beautiful blue eyes; oh how he had missed them so much. She kissed him, Kristoff returning the kiss, and she moaned happily. They stood there for a moment, consumed by each other’s lust, until Kristoff realized they were still on the dock. He pulled away, wishing they were somewhere private. He smirked as he saw that she was pouting, wishing the same thing.

 

“I missed you.” She said as he put her back down, smiling up at him.

 

“I missed you too. How was Corona?”

 

“Beautiful! The ball was fun, the family was nice but the best part was that they had a lot of chocolate!” Kristoff chuckled as she threw her hands in the air in happiness.

 

“I know what you did majority of the night then.”

 

“That and she managed to make friends with the royals in between bites.” Elsa walked up to them smiling. “Which I don’t know how she managed seeing as she always had a piece of chocolate in her mouth.” Elsa and Kristoff laughed.

 

“HEY! I didn’t eat that much!” Anna said with a whine. Elsa rolled her eyes, and Kristoff spoke.

 

“Please, if it is anything like it is when we have a ball here, you probably cleared the whole tray by yourself.” Anna stuck her tongue out at him and Kristoff laughed and then turned to Elsa.

 

“I hope you had a good of a time as Anna.” Elsa smiled at him.

 

“I did, thank you. However, I didn’t get to enjoy near as much chocolate.” Elsa laughed as she turned to look at Anna, who now stuck her tongue out at her.

 

“You were the one that got to sneak two boxes though.”

 

“Which is now one.”

 

“That’s not all my fault! You ate just as many as I did.” Anna said as she nudged her with her elbow. Elsa laughed,

 

“Ok, ok. Guilty as charged.” Anna then looked back at Kristoff and then looked at his arm that was behind his back.

 

“What are you hiding?” Kristoff grinned.

 

“Something for you.” Anna’s eyes widened and she began to do her excitement dance.

 

“Really? You got me something? I knew you would, well I mean I hoped you would have. Not that I want a present every time but still. It’s really nice that you did and--“ She sighed. “I’m rambling again, sorry.” Kristoff laughed to himself.

 

“It’s fine, but if you keep going you’ll never get it. So, close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it.” Anna scrunched up her face but finally listened. Kristoff then pulled the present from behind his back, heard a small gasp from Elsa and then placed it in Anna’s hands. She opened her eyes.

 

It was a scrapbook. The cover of the book was decorated with wild flowers with a light green background. A small square in the middle read _Little Memories_ in beautiful cursive _._ Anna gasped and opened it. It was empty. Anna tore through the pages hoping to find something but nothing was in it. She looked at Kristoff confused.

 

“I figured all those knick-knacks you have deserve a better place than in your trunk. Since I am not near as creative as you, I figured you could do it so it can look just as amazing as the memories you made. But I understand if you don’t like it, I really would. It’s not the greatest of presents or the prettiest or like the last present you got me but still, I thought maybe you would like it and…now I’m rambling.” Kristoff laughed and looked at Anna. Anna smiled up at him, hugging the book tightly to her chest. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the cheek.

 

“It’s perfect, thank you!” He smiled at her, pulling her in for a tight hug. He looked at Elsa who smiled, both nodding at each other and then she left them alone. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of having her in his arms fully this time. He finally loosened his grip and set her back down on her feet. Anna put the book under her arm and grabbed hold of his hand. He followed her lead as they headed off the docks and towards the castle. She swung their arms as she skipped happily beside him. Kristoff watched her as she skipped, and then tried to hide a smirk,

 

“So, did you clean the whole tray of chocolate’s this time or no?”

 


End file.
